iCan Tell You
by Twiikee-Bunnie
Summary: Sam needs a liver transplant because she had way to much to drink in the part four years. While in the waiting room, Carly goes semi-crazy, Freddie's having a silent mental breakdown and Dannie's ready to explain what Sam wanted to say before the surgery.


iCan Tell You

"Stop pacing around like that." The monotone voice of a impatient thirteen year old girl ringed out. "You're acting like my cousin. Geez, all he ever does is worry." She scoffed. "That reminds me..." She swiftly turned around in her chair to face her cousin. She studied him for a moment. The sweat on his forehead slowly dripping along his left temple. His trembling lip was kept under his index finger. Unsteady eyes, unfixed and removed, ready to spill tears. "You have to calm. The. Fuck. Down." She narrowed her eyes keeping track of his movements. She was lazily watching, right leg on top of her left, cheek rested on her fist. He was shaking but he stopped walking. He took deep breathes, until he clasped on to his chair. Miss. Freak-Out behind her continued on walking, back and forth, whispering nonsense of not making the surgery.

"What if she doesn't make it? What if she wakes up during the operation? What if-" She was stopped by a slap. She just stood there baffled as to why the thirteen year old would have slapped her.

"Look me in the eye and tell me how much faith you have in Sam. Tell me, Carly." The thirteen year old held Carly's collar, making sure Carly's face was in front of hers.

"I... I have plenty faith in Sam, it's the doctor's I'm worried about." Carly stared into the half shut eyes of the thirteen year old.

"Tch." Was the only respond that the thirteen year old gave.

"Don't 'tch' me! Do you know how much Sam means to me, Dannie?" Carly yelled to the younger girl.

"Sam's trust is in the doctor's hands. If you have faith in Sam, you have faith in the doctors. Never heard about the transitive property?" Dannie replied, resuming her signature sitting position. "Mind finishing my conversation, Freddie?"

"Why is she even here for?" Carly complained to Freddie. He still was a little dazed but enough in this world to respond.

"Believe it or not, she and Sam are close." His voice cracked. It was too difficult for him to speak of Sam.

"She is?" Carly asked unbelievingly, how can this- this nuisance be close to her best friend?

He nodded slowly as he spoke, "Yeah, who else do you think she went out and partied with?" This shocked Carly. Sam never went out and partied at that age. She barely started going out when she turned sixteen.

"Wait, if you're the person she always went out with, how come you don't need a hepatic transplantation?" Carly asked Dannie.

"Because I only need to do everything once. After a year of being a dumb ass I finished my to do list. I only went out the next three years because Sam needed someone to drag her back home." She was close to knocking out, her voice more distant.

"And you couldn't tell her not to drink?" Carly was furious.

"I did. You think I didn't? At least I did what I can. Do you know how many times she could've gotten raped? How many times she could've gotten her ass whooped? How many times the cops could've busted her ass? How many times she could've gotten in a car with drunk drivers? The list is endless. So shut your goddamned mouth. Or at least think before you shout something so fucking ridiculous." She was more than awake now. She was angry, and ready to bust a cap in someone's ass. "Do me a favor and go get some water? Do something useful." Carly could sense the edge in her voice, so she just left.

"You didn't have to be so harsh." Freddie spoke up. Dannie turned her head to face her cousin.

"I can be as harsh as I fucking want." She didn't care if this was the cousin who saved her ass from staying on the streets.

"Can you at least not use that kind of language?" He asked in vein. He knew her answer. But he didn't expect her to say what she said next.

"Did Sam ever tell you she loved you before going into the surgery?" He looked baffled, so she took this as a no. "Damn, she promised me that she'll tell you."

"What do you mean?" He asked stupidly.

"I mean, she loves you dude. What else is that supposed to mean? Do you want me to explain?" She still was impatient, but her mood quickly lightened. "I can tell you, but she's gonna be MAD at me."

"No, I want to hear from her." She lifted her eyebrow, she smirked. 'Ah, now this is gonna be good.' she thought.

(Sam's Thoughts)

I don't know what's going on, I wonder if it's almost over. I wonder if Freddie ever left the waiting room. He said he wouldn't. That nub better not. Dannie said she'll make sure he wouldn't leave. I promised her that I'll tell Freddie after I wake up. I kind of can't wait, but at the same time I want the surgery never to end. I can't face him. He'll yell at me for being a dumb ass. I know it. He'll say "See, this is what happens when you don't listen." Or something like that. On second thought who cares what that nerd says. I don't... much.

(6 years later)

"I still can't believe you guys got together after Sam's surgery." Carly said from the kitchen.

"I do." Dannie lazily said as she flipped through the channels. "And it's also no surprise they had a kid."

"Aren't you just a know it all." Carly snarled.

"Fuck off, Shay." Dannie flipped her off as she downed a peppi-cola.

"Language!" Little Jozy chimed as she came into the room in her mother's arms.

"Freddie, tell the kid." Dannie demanded.

"Dannie's been a bad person ever since she came out of her mommy, and always will be. OW! Why did you hit me?"

"Because you're a dumb ass. You didn't even let me tell you."

Sam looked between the two, "What's she talking about?"

"Nothing." they both said looking away from each other.

Will Sam ever find out what the hell they're talking about? Will Freddie puss out and tell? Will Dannie stop cussing? The world will never know.

A/N: i just needed someone to help out the story. So I made Dannie. Nothing more to that.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly... If I did Seddie would be the main focus.


End file.
